The Princesses of Illea
by EruditeAbnegationMockingjay
Summary: This story is from the point of view of Maxon's 3 sisters Ithaca, Eleanor, and Victoria and how they sabatoge dates and do other pranks on the selected. Hope y'all like it! All rights belong to Kiera Cass. She owns all the characters. Except for the ones I made up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story from the 3 princesses of Illea's point of view. Hope y'all like it.**

**Royal Family**

**King Clarkson Schreave: blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Queen Amberly Schreave: brown hair, hazel eyes**

**Princess Ithaca Saige Schreave: brown hair, hazel eyes (engaged to Prince Carlos of Spain)**

**Princess Eleanor "Ellie" Bethany Schreave: brown hair, blue eyes (dating Prince Richard of England)**

**Prince Maxon Calix Schreave: blonde hair, brown eyes **

**Princess Victoria "Tori" Adeline Schreave: blonde hair, blue eyes**

* * *

Princess Ithaca's POV

I hummed to myself as I walked over to the women's room. I opened the door and found my mom and my sister Victoria inside. Mom looked up to see who was entering the room. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi". I said waving. She beckoned for me to come over.

I walked over to mom and Tori. "Hey, what are you doing"? I asked. "We're learning some new princess etiquette". Tori said groaning. I laughed. I grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down with her.

"Where's Silvia"? I asked.

"She's grabbing up a chart for Tori". Mom said.

"Oh my gawd, I can't do this mother". Tori said slumping in her chair.

I looked over at the piece of paper Tori was reading. It was memorizing all the royals names, as well as the queens' maiden names. "Victoria, you'll get it dear. Don't worry". Mom said patting her back.

The door opened and Silvia came in with Ellie behind her. Ellie's face was red as a tomato. Silvia gave all of us a quick curtsy and headed over to mom.

"Your majesty, can I talk to you privately"? She asked. Mom nodded.

"What did you do this time Ellie"? I asked. She glared at me but answered. "Silvia caught me flirting with Officer Avery. I'll surely be caned for this". She muttered.

I looked over to mom she had a somber expression on her face and was shaking her head.

A few minutes later Silvia walked away from mom and to Tori. "Eleanor, may I speak to you"? Mom calmly asked. Ellie sighed and got up. I grimaced it didn't look good.

Princess Eleanor's POV

I nervously walked over to mom, she had a very calming nature but she seemed quite unhappy right now. "Ellie dear, what exactly was going on with Officer Avery"? She asked. Mom took my hands into hers. "I was just talking to him and he sort of turned romantic and that I guess flattered me". I said lowering my eyes. "Dear you know I'm not mad at you, just disappointed". Mom said.

"Are you going to tell father"? I asked afraid to know the answer.

"I'm afraid some guards already have as Silvia informed me. You also need to speak to your father in his office.". Mom said. Great so now all the guards would know of what happened and it would spread along the castle staff very well.

"Mom, you know about Prince Richard, I don't like him at all, not one single bit". I said.

Mom sighed. "I know dear, I'm sorry it has to be that way, You know you could try dating Prince Charles of Australia". I nodded. I got up to leave but mom stopped me. "Are going to get ready for the _Report_ in the women's room"? She asked. _  
_

I grinned. "Of course I'll see you then". Mom kissed me on the forehead. As I left I smirked at Silvia, who gaped at me for not "having any consequences". But of course how would she know.

I slowly walked to my father's study. On the way there when I passed Avery I didn't dare look up. "Your highness". I heard a lot of voices and movement to bow or curtsy.

I reached father's study and knocked on the door. "Come in". I heard a gruff voice say. "Ah so it's you Eleanor". Father said. I swallowed.

"Get on your knees stomach on the chair". Father commanded. I unzipped my dress and took of my bra so father wouldn't rip it like he had done last time. Father got some water and put it over my back careful not to spill it anywhere.

"These are for flirting with a guard". Father said hitting me 5 times. I closed my eyes and tried not to let a tear fall but on the fourth hit one escaped.

"These are for disobeying your mother and I with Prince Richard". Father said hitting me another 5 times. I groaned this time. "And these are for being naughty. Hoped you've learned your lesson ". Father said hitting me 5 more times.

I put on my bra and zipped up my dress again and headed to my room to bandage up my back. I grabbed a silver metal box on the way to my room. As much as I wanted to tell mom about being abused I knew I couldn't burden her with it, plus I promised my siblings I wouldn't tell.

My maids June, Sarah, Marjorie, Ella, and head maid Katrina were chatting while cleaning up my room.

"Your highness". They curtsied.

I waved to them. "Hey girlies can I have a private moment in my room"?

"Of course your majesty, come on girls lets go get Ellie's dress for the _report_". Katrina said. I quickly unzipped the beautiful dress and put on bandages and liquid to make it heal quicker.

Then I threw away the dress I wore when I was caned and put on a comfy nightgown. I slid my tiara off and lay on my stomach closing my eyes.

A few minutes later someone knocked. I straightened. "Come in"! I called. In came June and Marjorie holding a garment back with my dress in it. Next came Katrina holding a pair of shoes and after came Ella and Sarah hauling my large jewelry box.

"Ooh may I see the dress"? I asked. June nodded as Marjorie slid the zipper open. Out came a beautiful strapless red dress with lace all over the bodice and the tulle flared out. It had a little lace shrug because as my maids thought I didn't like wearing strapless things without shrugs, but that was just because of my scars. The shoes were strappy red 5' espadrilles. I grinned. "Cute"! I said. I heard another knock on the door I figured it was someone in the family because only us and our maids and a handful of guards were allowed on this floor. "Come in"! I called as Ella rushed over to open the door. In came a worried looking Ithaca with Tori

My maids curtsied and left me alone with my sisters. "You okay Ellie"? Tori asked worriedly."Yes Tori I am fine he just whipped me 15 times". I say. Ithaca winced. Well I guess 15 was a lot for her she was the goody two shoes. "Does Maxon know"? I asked.

Ithaca shook her head. "Good I'll tell Maxon personally later". I say. "Oh by the way Officer Avery wanted to talk to you". Tori said piping up. Tori walked over to the couch that had my dress for tonight on it. "Now this is beautiful". Tori said picking up my dress. I smiled. "It is isn't it".

Princess Victoria's POV

I headed to the women's room with my maids Clarabelle, Larissa, Emma, Georgina and head maid Veronica behind me. I walked into the women's room. Turns out I was the last one in there. All the maids curtsied as I walked in. My maids curtsied to because of mom and my siblings. "Hello Tori". Mom said smiling at me. Mom was wearing a royal blue dress with a high slit on her leg and a long v-shaped neckline. She really looked regal and radiant. "Hi mom, I love your dress". I say to her. She ginned. "Thank you". She said. "Your majesty, which necklace would you like"? Her maid Emon asked.

"I'll take this one". Mom said pointing at a ruby necklace. I went behind one of the dividers and slipped on my dress and shrug. Luckily my scars didn't show. I put on a diamond necklace and some studs for earrings. When I came out Ithaca was getting her hair done while talking to mom and Eleanor was with her favorite (as she told me) maid Belle getting her nails done. Ithaca is wearing a emerald green dress with a heavy white sash. To goody goody, I knew that father would love it though. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my own dress it was beautiful in its own way thiugh it looked like a bridal dress in a different color. It was yello and had black lace all over the bodice the sleeves were shoulder length.

I wore a light blue bracelet from mom and some crystal teardrop earrings.

Once we all were ready we walked to the set for the report. Father and Maxon were already there. I walked over and sat in my seat along with everybody else. "Hi Maxon". I said. "Hi Tori". He responded.

"So Maxon, are you nervous for seeing all the girls"? I asked. "Yes. Maxon whispered to me urgently. I hesitated a bit. "Just be yourself Maxon, all the girls out there already love you as it is". I say reassuringly.

I turn to find father glaring at Eleanor while she talked to mom. I saw Ithaca fiddling with her matching blue bracelet. "We're on in 5". Called a cameraman. I heard the national emblem play and straightened up. Father and some advisers spoke about the war in New Asia and then Gavril came on. Finally! I thought to myself.

Finally the Master of Events came up and introduced Gavril, who walked straight to us.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he said to father

"Gavril, always a pleasure to see you". Father was borderline giddy.

"Looking forward to the announcement"?

"Ah, yes. I was in the room yesterday as a few were drawn; all very lovely girls". "So you know who they are already"? Gavril exclaimed. "Just a few, just a few". Father said.

"Did he happen to share this information with you, sir"? Gavril turned to Maxon. "Not at all I'll see them when everybody else does". Maxon replied. You could see he was trying to hide his nerves. I grinned widely so I wouldn't laugh.

"Your Majesty", Gavril turned over to mom. "Any advice for the selected"?

She smiled her serene smile. She was so Graceful and lovely I hoped to be just like her. "Enjoy your last night as an average girl. Tomorrow, no matter what, your life will be different forever. And it's old advice but it's good: Be yourself". She said.

"Wise words my queen, wise words.

"Anything you'd like to say majesties"? Gavril asked us.

"Like mom said be yourself and make friends". Ithaca said. She turned to Eleanor. "Good luck to all the ladies and I can't wait to meet you all". She said. Then she turned to me. "I can't wait to have a new sister and good luck all of out there". I said.

And with that let us reveal the thirty-five young ladies chosen for the selection. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the following Daughter's of Illea"!

The screen changed to the national emblem. In the upper right hand corner there was a box that pictured Maxon's face so we could see his reactions.

Gavril started reading out the names.

"Miss Elayna Stoles of Hansport, three". A photo of a tiny girl with porcelain skin popped up. She looked like a lady. Maxon beamed.

"Miss Tuesday Keeper of Waverly, four". A girl with freckles appeared. She looked very mature. Maxon whispered something to father.

"Miss Fiona Castley of Paloma, three". A brunette with smoldering eyes came up.

"Miss America Singer of Carolina, five". A redhead with pretty blue eyes popped up. "Miss Celeste Newsome of Clermont, two". Oh my gosh I recognized her she was a famous model. "Miss Kriss Ambers of Columbia, three". A pretty brunette with cute brown eyes came up. "Miss Bariel Pratt of Sota, 2". A pretty girl with hair as straight as bone came up.

After a while I gave up trying to listen to the names instead I looked at Maxon's face which changed a lot during the time the girls were announced.

Before I knew it the _report_ was over.

* * *

**Hey y'all thanks for reading. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE!**

**ta ta**

**~Natalie**

**Till next time (lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Ithaca's POV

The next morning I woke up at 6:00 in the morning and just lay in bed. Today the selected would arrive. I was quite excited really, I couldn't wait to meet them.

I sighed bored and woke up My maids lightly. Their names were Jenna, Arianna, Kelly, Gracie, and my head maid Annalise. "Yes highness". Kelly asked groggily. "So sorry to wake you gals up but I need to get dressed, I have to see someone". I say.

I had decided to see Maxon before he left for downstairs. My maids looked at me confused but jumped up and started getting me ready. They had a strapless purple gown with applique on the bodice which was white and the bottom flared out with little flowers across the shiny tulle.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I slipped on my special amber necklace mom gave me and a golden ring with matching gold studs. "Thank you girls". I said kissing each one of them on the cheek.

Then I headed over to Maxon's door I knocked.

The door then opened by a maid I think her name was Maria, she curtsied. I quickly thanked her and headed inside. There was Maxon sitting on the bed looking at the applications. He looked up when I came in. "Hey Maxon". I said. I headed to sit on his bed. "So which girl do you like the best based on her looks"? I asked.

He frowned. "Hmm.. Well I like Celeste Newsome, Hannah Carver, Natalie Luca, and Olivia Witts". He said showing me. "Ah, Celeste is a famous model from Clermont right"? I asked. He nodded. "She is far by the sexiest candidate". He said. I nodded. "True". I said.

"Come lets go downstairs its time for breakfast". I said standing up. Maxon joined me and together we headed downstairs. "Maxon, Ithaca I'm glad you could make it down here". Mom joked. I smiled. "I'm glad to, after all it is our last just the six of us breakfast, even after the selection I'll be married and so will Maxon". I said.

"I love your dress Tori". I said. She wore a jeweled one sleeved dress which was blue. It had beads all over the bodice. The bottom flared out on different layers of tulle. "Thank you, I love yours too". Tori said smiling at me. "I can't wait for tonight, to see all the girls entrances and makeovers"! Ellie said.

"Yup entrances are a big thing, especially how you are with the crowd". Father said. "Oh, can you tell the story of when you and father had your first meeting outside from breakfast"? Tori asked. Mom grinned a and let out a laugh.

"Oh, yes of course". Mom said. Mom told the story. I loved the story. **(If you haven't read the first 3 chapters in the queen you should, and also her first meeting was when she had a bad headache from pollution in Honduragua Clarkson sees her lying on a couch and comes over then she falls and he takes her to the hospital.) This was a long AN now back to the story!**

After breakfast I went to my room to attend to my princess duties, then I had a quick chat with Carlos on Skype. Then I headed to the theaters where we would watch the entrances of the selected.

I was excited all the girls were so hot.

Princess Eleanor's POV

I settled myself clumsily on one of those comfy reclining chairs. I sat next to mom and Tori.

I reclined the chair, and mistakably loudly. I turned red as everyone stared at me. "Sorry". I muttered.

Finally the report started. It was all normal until a group of 4 girls who came together.

"Here Miss Marlee Tames of Kent is all bubbles as she departures, singing the national anthem with the band". Gavril says on TV. Father makes a disapproving sound.

"With Lady Tames is Lovely Miss Ashley Brouillette of Allens, she departures like a lady, also with a face not so different from the queen herself". Gavril said.

"Yeah, right". I muttered. Everyone turned to look at me again. Mom raised her eyebrows. And out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Maxon trying not to laugh.

"No, no not like that". I stuttered. I sighed and slumped back on my chair.

"With Miss Brouillette was one of the only 3 5s in the competition, our very own Miss America Singer of Carolina". Gavril said. It showed a picture of her hugging her father, and her saying goodbye. She looked very mature. "Here Lady Singer was the airport Darling taking pictures, signing autographs and talking to everyone, we can see she is not afraid of getting her hands dirty. Thats what our next princess needs". Gavril said.

"With Lady Singer was famous Miss Celeste Newsome of Clermont, as we all know she is a famous model, and here she is saying goodbye to all her fellow admirers". Gavril said.

After her most all girls were nice except one funny part, Lady Emmica Brass of Tammins tripped as she made her way to the limo. I heard Tori and Maxon giggling.

I snorted in my head, really Maxon what boy giggles.

After the _report _I was heading to my room and I heard some giggles. Probably some of the girls.

I peeked downstairs to see 4 girls that I recognized immediately,they were Lady Lyssa, Lady Elise, Lady Samantha, and Lady Elayna.

I quickly stepped behind the pillar so the wouldn't see me. Then I headed to my room where two of my maids Ella and Katrina were there. They curtsied.

"Hey guys, wheres the others"? I asked. "They are finishing your dress for tomorrow miss". Ella answered. I nodded understandingly. Ella and Katrina helped me get ready for bed, then settled into their cots on the floor.

I couldn't wait to see the girls tomorrow. I thought as I fell asleep.

Princess Victoria's POV

I got up later than usual next morning because since Maxon was supposed to start his interviews at 7:00 and that would take approximately up to 3 hours, I knew I had to be in the dining room by 10:00.

Clarabelle was opening up the shades while Georgina and Veronica took out my dress. Larissa was getting my shower started and Emma was taking out my jewelry and shoes.

My dress for today was a strapless lavender gown. it had a snug bodice with sparkles all over until the sash. The sash was metallic lavender and tight around my waist. underneath the sash in a pattern were more sparkles. While the bottom flared out. For jewelry I wore a light purple bracelet with gems circling it. I wore a matching necklace and some purple studs.

For shoes I chose a pair of strappy 4' white heels.

I then wore my most regal looking tiara. It was made entirely of diamonds. My strawberry blonde hair was left down in flawless ringlets.

I made my downstairs. When I entered the dining room everyone was already there but mom.

Ithaca was wearing a yellow gown with flowers all over the sash. It looked very intricate. Eleanor was wearing a strapless dark forest green gown. It had sweetheart applique all over the bodice and it flared out. Dad was sitting there in his regular old grumpy way.

"Where's mom?" I asked. "She's getting ready, she'll be down here in a few minutes". Father said.

"Do you guys know how far Maxon is with his interviews"? Tori groaned, "I'm starving". "He should be more than halfway". Father said.

A few minutes later mom strolled in looking very radiant in her light baby blue dress it had long sleeves. It was beautiful. "Hi mom". I said. "Hi dear". Mom said smiling at me. As she sat down, father kissed her temple.

He looked so kind, unlike his true self. I fought the urge of not rolling my eyes.

I think we sat there for like one hour, then some girls strolled in looking confused. A few minutes later Maxon and Silvia came in. As Maxon sat down Silvia started talking to the girls. "I'm afraid we haven't gotten this far girls, whenever you enter a room where the royal family is or if they enter the room you curtsy. Silvia said. "Together shall we"?

Everybody curtsied. Then mom spoke up. "Welcome girls, we are pleased to have you". I smiled along with Eleanor and Ithaca. Some of the girls started a conversation. I turned to Maxon "How many"? I asked. "Eight". He said. "Nice start son". Father said.

We ate silently for a bit then we heard a moan and Maxon said "Lady America, how are you enjoying the food"?

I assumed she was a 5. She put her hand on her mouth to eat quickly. "Amazing your majesty, I have a sister who would cry if she ate this strawberry tart". She said. I wasn't so sure.

Ithaca leaned over Ellie to Maxon and whispered something in his ear. He grinned widely and nodded. "Would you like to wager money on it"? He asked. I giggled.

"If I had any to bet certainly, your majesty". Lady America said. "How about we barter". Maxon said.

America nodded "What do you want your majesty"?

"The question is, what do you want". Maxon said. America thought for a moment then said "If she cries I want to wear pants for a week". I laughed along with everybody else, even father was laughing.

"Okay, and if she doesn't cry then I want a walk around the gardens with you". He said. A few girls gasped including myself. It would be his first date! "Do drive a very hard barter sir but I accept". She said. I looked over at mom and she was smiling so sweetly.

I knew she would love America's pant offer. "Justin, why don't you deliver this parcel to the Singer household, and send someone to see if the girl cries". Maxon said. Justin nodded and left. "Why don't y'all write a letter to your family's so they know you've made it safely". Eleanor said. Silvia made a disapproving sound and Ellie turned red.

"Great idea"! I added.

Princess Ithaca's POV

Wow Maxon already eliminated eight girls, that was a lot. I searched the girls and relaxed. Yay Lady Celeste was still there my personal fave!

Princess Eleanor's POV

I liked Lady America, I knew mother liked her too she reminded me of Princess Celine of Australia, my best friend at boarding school. I knew America was one my faves next to Lady Natalie. I quickly searched the crowd she was still here.

Princess Victoria's POV

Wow America was so sweet, her name was beautiful, though I knew right away father didn't like it. My other favorite Lady Elise was still there. I loved Elise's jet black hair. It looked like it had a tinge of blue in it.

This is going to be an interesting selection!

* * *

**Thanks to going for the win and PeetaorMaxon for reviewing!**

**going for the win: Thank You! I love your three stories!**

**PeetaorMaxon: Thanks! Here's another chapter!**

**Thanks to LizzyRose1, Theoneforever, and going for the win for favoriting!**

**Thanks to LizzyRose1 and going for the win for following!**

**Love y'all**

**~Natalie**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi all! I know it's been a really long time. So much stuff in school. But since the quarter has ended, I have four days off! YAY! That means more time to write! **

**I have some announcements I'd like to make**

**1. I will be rewriting my Selection SYOC. Characters will be the same. There will be a from up soon, because I need details for the characters. **

**2. I am also rewriting The Princesses of Illéa. I've decided to change things.**

**3. I'm also rewriting The Selection: Life as Blair Tamblin. That because I don't like how the story started off. I think it could be better.**

**4. I'm going to update my story life as a princess the one about America probably this weekend.**

**Whoo! That's a lot of rewriting!**

**The news about The Heir has been freaking me out! Gosh, I'm soo excited. The cover is really pretty. But I wish Eadlyn had red hair instead of auburn. **

**See ya soon**

**-Natalie**


End file.
